L'offrande
by Faim de Lou
Summary: Ultear, Meldy et Gérard trouvent une caisse de kiwis abandonnés tout près de leur repère. Réponse au défi de Fairiesfan. [Label SPPS]


OS écrit pour le premier défi des Teams de Fairiesfan. 

Image : issue d'Ask Crime Sorcière.  
><span>Genre :<span> très bonne question. Les effets dangereux des cours d'Ethique sur la santé mentale des fangirls arriérées, ça irait ?  
><span>Epoque :<span> après les 7 ans d'absence de Fairy Tail.

.o.

**L'offrande**

.o.

Acidulés. Sucrés, tout de même. Et un parfum à faire fondre n'importe quel gourmet.

Ils en avaient trouvé une caisse pleine en travers de leur chemin, en rentrant de mission. Abandonnée à ciel ouvert. Semblant n'attendre qu'eux. N'attendant qu'eux, en fait. Par un heureux hasard, l'alléchante cargaison avait échoué à quelques mètres à peine de leur repère.

Ultear avait objecté que c'était suspicieux. Quelqu'un aurait très bien pu s'en servir comme d'un piège, il suffisait de peu pour savoir l'adoration que portait Gérard à ces fruits - un secret de polichinelle, depuis qu'il avait réduit en bouillie un malheureux tire-bourse qui en avait renversé un étal -.

Et puis le hasard n'existait pas. Crime Sorcière n'avait pas que des amis - en vérité, elle n'en avait pas du tout -, et, bien que le Conseil comme les guildes noires qu'ils exterminaient à tour de bras soient censées ignorer tout de l'emplacement de leur planque, il n'en restait pas moins une infime chance que…

La route commerciale la plus proche était à dix lieues. Le village le plus proche, à une autre encore. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de sentier pour les mener ici, une sente tout au plus. Que foutait là ce cageot, bon sang ?

Oui, une goutte de poison et le tour était joué.

Ultear se frotta les mains avec un sourire sardonique. On ne les aurait pas ainsi. Il ne serait pas dit que Crime Sorcière serait vaincue par un subterfuge aussi peu subtil. Elle allait s'empresser de rendre la monnaie à ses propriétaires, et Meldy et Gérard ne serait pas de trop pour…

-Ché trop bon, s'extasia derrière elle une voix masculine au bord de l'orgasme.

Ultear interrompit net son monologue.

Pivota.

Gérard se cacha la bouche à deux mains, dissimulant mal le jus poisseux qui lui dégoulinait le long du menton.

-Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? s'agaça-t-elle.

Le criminel repentant voulut se fondre sous terre.

Elle pinça les lèvres en signe de désapprobation.

-Eh bien, statua-t-elle. Nous allons vite être fixés. S'ils le sont vraiment, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'essayer au moindre contrepoison. Je disais donc, continua-t-elle d'un ton impérieux…

-Ils sont bons comment ? demanda la voix fluette de Meldy.

-Assez bon pour se permettre de crever, glissa Ultear d'un ton acerbe.

La petite - l'innocente petite pour laquelle elle s'était sacrifiée toute une vie durant, remuant ciel et terre pour lui offrir une éducation décente - l'écrasa d'un regard éloquent.

-Je t'aime beaucoup, Ul', mais laisse notre homme répondre. Si tu continues à vouloir le maîtriser comme ça, il va finir castré, le pauvre. Et la belle Erza, tu crois qu'elle va aimer ?

La teinte que prit le visage de Gérard jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux.

-Bref, fit Meldy en claquant joyeusement des mains, revenons-en à nos kiwis. Alors, grand manitou, ils sont comment ? Bons, si je ne m'abuse, mais…

Le visage de Gérard s'anima. Il devait être trop content de saisir l'échappatoire.

-Bons comme un feu d'artifice, tu vois ? Comme une explosion de… je ne sais pas, de nuance, de douceur, d'arômes, ou un…

Son visage rosit dangereusement et il s'arrêta net. Rappel d'on-ne-sait-quoi, mais Meldy avait atteint l'âge où les suggestions déplacées se faufilaient dans votre cervelle à la même vitesse qu'un kiwi dans la bouche de l'ex-conseiller.

-A-a-acidulé, bafouilla-t-il pour mettre fin aux regards inquisiteurs de ses coéquipières.

-Acidulés ? répéta Meldy d'un air dubitatif - une nouvelle idée se frayait dans sa tête, mais par souci de l'innocence de certains, l'auteur la taira -. Tu as les lèvres injectées de sang, alors, à moins d'autre suggestion, je dirai acide. Tout court.

Elle se rapprocha de lui avec un air inquisiteur.

-Ce doit être ton côté masochiste qui ressort.

-Je ne suis pas maso ! s'offusqua Gérard.

-Ah oui ?

Meldy battit en retrait d'un sautillement adroit.

-« Aah Erzaaaa ! imita-t-elle avec emphase. Je ne peux pas, j-je-je suis fiancéééé ! »

-Plutôt réussi, approuva Ultear tandis que Gérard se ratatinait sur lui-même, aussi écarlate que la chevelure de la susnommée.

Si le jeune homme avait fait usage de sa de magie météoritique en-dehors de ses lignes de conduites rigides et repentantes, nul doute que le résultat aurait cloué l'actrice sur place. Laquelle lui tira la langue.

-N'empêche… fit Meldy, songeuse et le doigt posé sur sa lèvre inférieure comme pour y recueillir une saveur imaginaire… C'est tellement révélateur ! Le goût des kiwis va bien avec celui des fraises, non ?

Elle darda son regard sur Gérard.

-Ça finirait en rendez-vous très langoureux, tout ça. Tu préférerais ta non-fiancée-perdue-dans-la-lumière ou tes petits fruits chéris ? Parce que le mélange des deux, c'est encore mieux, et je suis sûre que tu en es conscient. A la crème ? suggéra-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Meldy ! gronda Ultear d'un air désapprobateur.

L'intéressée rit aux éclats.

-Finalement, ils ne sont pas empoisonnés ? éluda-t-elle avec calcul en jouant distraitement avec les fruits. Gérard tient très bien debout, et, mis à part des rougissements qui pourraient suggérer une allergie à l'amour, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous mettre en danger.

Elle en lança un nouveau à l'affamé.

-Les effets peuvent être retardés, la tança Ultear.

Meldy soupira faussement.

-Oh Ul', ne fais pas ta rabat-joie, se lamenta-t-elle. Le jour où le maître de je-ne-sais-quelle dimension se proposera pour exaucer tes vœux les plus chers, tu lui demanderas si c'est un piège ou si ça fait partie de la punition réservée par le Conseil aux gens comme nous ?

-Ça n'a aucun rapport, protesta Ultear. Il s'agit de poison, cette fois.

-Tu n'as qu'à utiliser ta magie du temps, rétorqua Meldy.

L'intéressée se rebiffa.

-En cas d'attaque, chaque parcelle de magie est précieuse !

-Bien sûr. Et ose dire que tu n'accepterais pas la fameuse aide dont je te parle.

-C'est un exploit impossible. Alors oui, je m'occuperai personnellement de ce charlatan.

Ultear renifla.

-Tu es trop naïve, Meldy.

-Moi ?

La jeune fille jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Puis elle bondit joyeusement sur le côté, délivrant le spectacle qu'elle s'était appliquée à dissimuler jusque-là.

Une caisse vide, un sol jonché de cadavres de kiwis, et, affalé au sol en se massant le ventre, un certain criminel à l'air bienheureux.

Meldy sautilla jusqu'à lui et lui jeta un regard critique.

-Merci qui ? dit-elle, guillerette.

Une veine pulsait dangereusement sur le front de la préposée à la dictature - chaque guilde en a un, le truc, c'est qu'en général ils sont moins flagrants -. Sa petite protégée lui adressa un clin d'œil. Enfer et damnation.

-J'ai eu le meilleur des maîtres, glissa-t-elle tout sourire.

Ou comment perdre son autorité.

Gérard observa les deux jeunes femmes, bouche bée - dans la mesure où on ne verrait pas trop du fruit défendu coincé entre ses dents -. Ah, les femmes…

La malédiction que de fonder une guilde où l'équilibre des sexes avait eu un tel raté.

Meldy lui rendit son regard - perplexe - avant de s'intéresser plus en détail au résultat du carnage. Des fruits assassinés, pas un lambeau de chair survivant à l'attaque.

-Tu ne m'en as même pas laissé, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Ultear renifla, hautaine.

-Ce sera un empoisonné de moins.

Meldy l'ignora rigoureusement.

Il ne lui restait plus de fruit, et c'était injuste.

Mue par une idée subite, la jeune fille tendit le cou vers Gérard et inspira. Les joues maculées de jus du jeune homme sentaient délicieusement bon.

Elle s'avança davantage, enhardie. Si ce que leur parfum en suggérait était vrai, les fruits avaient dû être à se damner. Un malheur que la précipitation de son faux-jeton de coéquipier. Un malheur, oui, qu'elle comptait bien lui faire payer.

Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Son sourire s'enhardit.

-Euh… Meldy, que fais-tu ? s'enquit la voix hésitante du jeune homme.

-Je récupère ma part.

Et, sans prévenir, elle franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore et lécha avec délice la joue couleur carmin.

-Quoi ? s'insurgea-t-elle alors que Gérard s'empourprait jusqu'aux orteils et que le sourcil droit d'Ultear tiquait dangereusement. Monsieur est fiancé avec la Rédemption, non ? Et _je_ suis la rédemption.

Un coup de langue manqué plus tard (pour cause Ultear hyperprotectrice et leçons de choses) et quelques heures pour calmer le jeu d'un Gérard catastrophé d'avoir perdu son « innocence » avec une créature qui n'était pas rousse jusqu'au bout des ongles, l'accord de paix était signé.

Et il fallut se rendre à l'évidence.

Mis à part une grosse diarrhée et une crise d'imagination adolescente, les kiwis accidentels étaient parfaitement innocents.

A quelques lieues de là, une secte pro-Gégé de fangirls à l'imagination pire que celle de notre charmante cadette préparait une nouvelle offrande.

Noisette ou chocolat ?


End file.
